Illumination is an important component of imaging systems such as, for example, broadband imaging systems with self-contained illumination. In many applications of imaging systems, such as in medical imaging, it may be challenging to achieve even, full field illumination of the imaging field of view, aid also to provide a sufficient intensity of illumination to yield a sufficiently strong imaging signal. Conforming the illumination profile to match the imaging field of view is one method of conserving illumination power, while multiple illumination ports may be used to provide even illumination across the field of view. Conventional illumination projection in imaging systems may feature anamorphic projection to match the imaging field of view, but typically only feature a single illumination port and are not configured for close working distances. Single port illumination systems result in substantial shadowed regions obscuring vision when illuminating complex topography such as, for example, human anatomical structures or other biological materials. Existing designs for field surgical imaging and illumination devices may make use of multiple illumination ports to minimize shadowed regions, such as a ring light surrounding the imaging optics, but these designs waste excess illumination outside of the field of view and fail to achieve even illumination of the field of view over a range of working distances.